


The angel who cried witch

by writing1swat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crying, Gen, No Sex, awkward!Dean, cursed!Castiel, sorry but I had to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 12:40:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1605554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writing1swat/pseuds/writing1swat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kink Meme Fill: <strong>http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/85012.html?thread=32115476#t32115476</strong></p><p>Cas cries. He just cries all the time. Literally everything makes him cry. He cries when he's happy and he fucking sobs when he's sad or angry or scared. Dean (and anyone else in the proximity) are so confused and freaked out by it, awkwardly try and comfort him etc. I'd like everyone to remain fairly canon, i.e Sam being sympathetic, Crowley mocking Cas and the Winchester's, etc. </p><p>I don't mind if one day it just stops, or they just accept Cas's new teary ways... maybe Dean fucks out of him!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The angel who cried witch

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sure OP didn't want it written this way but *cough*.

“I-it’s the w-witch, Dean,” Castiel says again, sniffling. “I was f-fine earlier, b-be-before you h-had to reck-lessly barge in.” He pauses to swipe angrily at the tears tracking down his cheeks. Dean has never seen the angel look so incredibly flustered before and it’s hard to stifle the laughter that’s bubbling in his throat. “I…d-don’t think the witch w-was very happy,” Castiel finally concludes.

Dean nods vigorously, trying hard to keep his lips curved in a deep, thoughtful frown. Cas is a friend and an angel and he’s always been there for Sam and Dean. It’s Dean’s turn to be there for Cas and the last thing Cas needs is for Dean to act like his usual immature self and crack jokes at Cas’ expense. It’s hard but Dean manages to restrain himself, sitting down next to the angel on the bed. 

He places a hand on Cas’ back and awkwardly pats the angel, hoping to convey comfort with the gesture. Cas lets out another sniffle as another wave of tears fall from his eyes. Dean has to look to the side because it’s getting more awkward and embarrassing now. “So um, how long do you think it’ll be ‘til this wears off?” he asks after a long moment. 

He hopes it’s not too long. Sam will be back with pizza in half an hour and Dean doesn’t really want to go anywhere with a crying man. Times like this he wishes Cas still has his angel mojo. Damn Metatron and his stupid spell. Dean takes a deep breath and continues to pat Cas awkwardly. 

_Man up, Winchester_ , Dean thinks to himself, _at least you’re not the one sobbing your eyes out_.

For that, Dean is thankful.

“I d-don’t know,” Castiel says with another sniffle. He’s wiping his eyes again when Dean turns back around. “I’m h-hoping it’ll b-be soon…a-after all, y-you did g-gank the witch, a-am I wrong?”

Dean stares at Cas like he’s grown two heads. Absurdly, he’s thinking to himself that Cas just used the word ‘gank’ and it’s funny, really funny, and the laughter that Dean’s trying to hold back is trying really hard to spill out now. 

Dean tries to clamp down on it. He’s a good friend, honest he is. And Cas doesn’t need it right now. 

But Cas can see Dean is holding back, biting his lips hard enough to taste blood. His eyes narrow and Dean can’t help it now. It’s kind of funny how Cas looks angry but is still crying. He doesn’t bother to wipe the tears back anymore. Instead he stands and glowers and all Dean can see is Cas’ angry face with tears dripping down and he loses it.

Then the door opens and Sam comes in with a box of pizza like he promised. He looks at Cas who is standing over Dean and frowns. The smell of peperoni and cheese drifts through the air and Dean comes up for breath. His sides hurt and he's sure his cheeks are a faint red now.

“What’s so funny?” Sam asks.


End file.
